Hybrid vehicles are configured to operate in different operating modes to provide improved fuel efficiency and performance. The different operating modes are typically characterized at least in part based on a current use or nonuse of a regenerative braking feature of the hybrid vehicle. The regenerative braking feature, when in use, helps to convert kinetic energy into electrical energy and to use the kinetic energy to charge a battery of the hybrid vehicle, to thereby save fuel and/or energy.
Typically, the operating modes for a hybrid vehicle comprise driving operating modes and regeneration operating modes. In a driving operating mode, the regenerative braking feature is not in use. Examples of driving operating modes may include an acceleration driving operating mode, in which the hybrid vehicle is accelerating, a fixed gear driving operating mode, in which the hybrid vehicle is cruising, and a battery only driving operating mode, for example when the hybrid vehicle is launched. In a regeneration operating mode, the regenerative braking feature is in use. Examples of regeneration operating modes may include an electrically varying regeneration operating mode, in which deceleration is occurring during medium hybrid vehicle speeds, a fixed gear regeneration operating mode, in which deceleration is occurring during relatively high hybrid vehicle speeds, and a battery only regeneration operating mode, in which deceleration is occurring during relatively low hybrid vehicle speeds.
A hybrid vehicle typically experiences shifts, transfers, ringing, or other changes (hereafter collectively referred to as a shift or shifting) between operating modes, for example between a driving operating mode and a regeneration operating mode, based upon instructions provided by a transmission controller. The transmission controller instructions are generally based upon an accelerator pedal position that is influenced by a driver of the hybrid vehicle. However, undesired operating mode fluctuations may occur as a result of inadvertent driver-induced oscillations of the accelerator pedal and/or adverse road conditions. For example, in the case of uneven roads, speed bumps, muddy roads, or other adverse conditions, or in the case of uneven driving by the driver, the hybrid vehicle may fluctuate between driving and regeneration operating modes more often than is optimal. Certain hybrid vehicle components, such as the engine, battery, and motors, may experience frequent changes in their operating conditions. This can result in reduced component life, durability, performance, and/or drivability of the hybrid vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for controlling shifting between operating modes in a hybrid vehicle, for example that reduces undesired shifting between the plurality of operating modes. It is also desirable to provide a program product for improved control of shifting between a plurality of operating modes in a hybrid vehicle, for example that reduces undesired shifting between the plurality of operating modes. It is further desirable to provide a system for improved control of shifting between a plurality of operating modes in a hybrid vehicle, for example that reduces undesired shifting between the plurality of operating modes. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.